japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Masonic
Masonic is one of Sonic's early ancestors, who he greatly resembles. He was the fastest bricklayer in Mobigypt. Masonic is the only grandson of the Mummified Hedgehog. He is shown in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He had made his only debut in, the episode "Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme". Background While taking a quick short break from laying a lot of bricks together really fast to build a wall, Masonic went to get a Chilli Dog. As he went to the cart stand by walking, he happily met and fell in love with it's owner Penelope. The two then got marry right away afterwards. Personality Masonic is described as being a very sweet, and kind young person. He takes his wall building job very seriously, and he enjoys not over doing it too much like his grandfather. However he can get impatient as shown when he doesn't like waiting in long lines. He also gets confused about technology as he is from the ancient times. Nevertheless he does care about his late grandfather and his legacy, as he reveal to his future descendant that his late grandfather use to build pyramids back then. Appearance Masonic bears a striking resemblance to his descendant Sonic the Hedgehog. However Masonic wears ancient Egyptian clothes. He wears a yellow blue square cape on his head. Along with white shorts, and lastly red white stripe shoes or sandals. Abilities He is shown how to easily sense traps, and how to not activate them. Basically he even knows how to avoid them too. He also knows how to ride a horse as well and how to push huge blocks. He also has incredible speed. 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' While bricklaying a brick wall really fast, Masonic decides to take a short break. As Penelope runs the local Chili Dog stand, Masonic is on his way over to her for a bite to eat. However Masonic is intercepted by Scratch who is dressed like a woman and tries to seduce him. Not interested at all, Masonic tries to get away from him, but Grounder does the exact same thing to him. After Masonic refuses once again Grounder pulls out a laser and they capture Masonic. He then gets tie up with ropes, but sees Sonic the Hedgehog fight his enemies which gets Masonic free from the ropes. After being free from Scratch and Grounder, Massonic goes on a Chili Dog line as he is behind Sonic and Tails. As he waits for the Chili Dogs to be made, Masonic gets very impatient and decides to get a felafel instead. He then leaves the line. Soon after he gets his felafel he is found by Tails who knocks his felafel off his hands by accident. As Masonic panics about the felafel, Tails tells him to forget about the felafel because Chili Dogs are his future. While he is with Tails on the hoverboard, Tails make Masonic get off the board. Masonic then falls on the ground right in front of Penelope where they instantly fall in love. Penelope asks him if he wants a Chili Dog, and Masonic says he will take a dozen as he stares at her up close. He then sighs as he still stares at her after the Chili Dogs are made. However he gets capture by Doctor Robotnik's new Mobigyptian guards along with Sonic and Tails. While he, Sonic, and Tails are performing slave labor. They are force to builds a pyramid with giant blocks. As Sonic asks how long this will take, Masonic says it will take 20 to 30 years. However Penelope comes to them, and tells them Robotnik knows where the Chaos Emerald is. Sonic carves a picture of himself in chains on a block and Masonic asks him what's he doing. Sonic explains that when Professor Caninestein sees it in the future he will send a saw. As Sonic says it, the saw appears in front of him. Sonic uses the saw to cut himself, Tails and Masonic free. Afterwards they find a carriage with a horse, but they leave the horse, and Sonic pulls his friends in the carriage. They then have a race with Robitnik to see who can get to the pyramid first. Masonic and Tails get concern when their wheels are getting damage. However they get to the pyramid first when Doctor Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder land in some sand. As they are at the pyramid Masonic, Sonic, Tails, and Penelope look at it with amazement. However Masonic knows the pyramid too well because his grandfather built it. Therefore Masonic leads them in the pyramid from a different entrance, and as they see some traps he warns them about it after one trap was close to being activated. Therefore he guides them around the many traps while he decides to use a block. He asks them to help him push it in the lava. After the Rock is in the lava, the group rides on it. As he and the others finally reach Robotnik. However the mummy of Robotnikhotep wakes up and is wearing the Chaos Emerald of immortality. Sonic tries to Spin Attack him, but he can't hurt him. Luckily a Mummified Hedgehog comes out of a coffin and starts pestering Robotnikhotep. While Robotnik is about to wear the emerald, Masonic warns him not to wear the emerald because it's curse. Dr. Robotnik takes the chaos emerald from Robotnikhotep who is glad to be mortal again so as to not have to deal with the Hedgehog mummy for the rest of eternity. Robotnikhotep denigrates into dust. Masonic then watches Sonic battle Robotnik. Robotnik becomes invincible and Sonic's Spin attacks do nothing. The Mummy Hedgehog gives Sonic his necklace with another emerald which gives him a blue energy shield that can protect him from Robotnik's immortality. Masonic then helps Sonic defeat Robotnik with hockey as Masonic uses a hockey stick. Sonic takes his Chaos Emerald and returns the other emerald to the Mummy Hedgehog. Masonic is then praise by Penelope for being so wonderful, and he smiles at her. During his and Penelope's wedding the two share their first kiss. Afterwards Sonic and Tails say goodbye to them, and take off on their flying surf board. Masonic and Penelope are lastly seen happily waving goodbye to them. Quotes *(After finishing a brick wall for the day) "Phew! Time for a break!". *(Before getting lunch) "I could sure go for a chili dog right now!". *(To Scratch as he wants to go out with him) "No thanks!". *(To Grounder who is dress as a weird looking woman) "I've seen prettier mummies!". *(When it comes to not getting a Chili Dog) "And I can't wait any longer! I think I'll go get a felafel!". *(When Tails accidentally makes him drop the food on the ground) "My felafel!". *(To Penelope when he falls in love with her and how she makes Chili Dogs) "Hello. I'll take a dozen!". *(When Sonic asks him how long does it take to build pyramids) "With two million more blocks to place, I figure 20, 30 years tops!". *"Penelope? What are you doing here?". *(About Sonic's drawing) "What good is that going to do?". *(When in a chariot) "What about the horse?". *(When Robotnik is trying to ruin the chariot) "Whoa! He's grinding up our wheel!". *(When they reach their destination) "My grandfather built this pyramid! There's another way in! Follow me!". *(To Sonic as Masonic grabs Sonic's right shoulder with his right hand, and pulls him back just in time as two metal jaws snap together) "Stop!" *(To Tails) "There are many booby traps! Be careful!" *(To Tails and Penelope as he pushes a block) "Give me a hand!" *(To Robotnik about the emerald) "Don't touch that! It's cursed!" *(Last words as he marries Penelope before they kiss) "I do!". Relationships 'Mummified Hedgehog' He cares about his grandfather especially when it comes to the pyramid that he had built. 'Penelope' He loves her a lot and can be shy around her. 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Dr. Eggman' 'Scratch' 'Grounder' Knownable Relatives *'Mummified Hedgehog' (Grandfather) *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *'Penelope' (Wife) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Descendant) Trivia *He is nicknamed the "fastest bricklayer in Mobigypt", while his descendant is nicknamed the "fastest hedgehog in Mobius". Both nicknames have the word fastest in them. *The scene when Masonic gets seduce by Scratch was edited out when the episode aired on Toon Disney back in the 90s. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kappei Yamaguchi *'English' : Jaleel White Gallery PyramidScheme_050.jpg|Masonic about to make a brick wall very fast PyramidScheme_051.jpg|Masonic finishes his job very quickly and fast! PyramidScheme 056.jpg|Masonic decides to take a break from building brick walls. PyramidScheme_060.jpg|Masonic gets interrupted by Scratch. PyramidScheme_061.jpg|Masonic gets hit on by Scratch PyramidScheme_063.jpg|Masonic gets seduce by Scratch and Grounder; by saying he has seen better looking women than them. Tumblr_ne6xru3yWF1sxudx7o8_400.gif|Masonic gets impatient PyramidScheme_087.jpg|Masonic decides to get a felafel instead. PyramidScheme_099.jpg|Masonic accidentally drops his felafel PyramidScheme_100.jpg|Masonic with Tails. PyramidScheme_101.jpg|Masonic falls on the ground PyramidScheme_102.jpg|Masonic sees his true love PyramidScheme_104.jpg|Masonic falls in love with Penelope PyramidScheme_124.jpg|Masonic tells Sonic it takes a long time to build a pyramid PyramidScheme_154.jpg|Masonic wonders what Sonic is up to PyramidScheme_155.jpg|Masonic asks Sonic about his drawing message PyramidScheme_160.jpg|Everyone decides to stop Robotnik PyramidScheme_161.jpg|Masonic says they should get a horse for their vehicle PyramidScheme_186.jpg|Masonic warns Sonic about a hidden trap inside the pyramid. PyramidScheme_188.jpg|Masonic sees lava heading their way PyramidScheme_219.jpg|Masonic and the others arrive to stop Robotnik PyramidScheme_246.jpg|Masonic tells Robotnik not to tells his ancestors emerald because it's curse PyramidScheme_266.jpg|Masonic gives Sonic a helping hand PyramidScheme_268.jpg|Masonic with Penelope after she says he was very brave. PyramidScheme_284.jpg|Masonic and Penelope get marry. PyramidScheme_286.jpg|Masonic's first kiss PyramidScheme_288.jpg|Masonic and his wife wave goodbye to Sonic and Tails. Category:Characters Category:Males